Cupid
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and twenty-six:  reindeer 6/8  He could never know how much of a granted wish he was to him.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 20th cycle. Now cycle 21! (I realized I didn't fix this line throughout the whole of cycle 20! *smacks forehead*)_

_So as I did it **last year (days 52 through 63)**, I wanted to do something Christmas-y, but not overly so. Last year I used the song of "**The Twelve Days of Christmas**", and this year I used... **Santa's Reindeers**! So the stories in and of themselves aren't Christmas-themed, just the title that inspired them is ;) You'll see :)_

_A/N: Sorry it took so long! The story was ready, but I got it in my head to clean out my e-mail inbox ;) Over 5k of messages, dating nearly two years! Once I got to the point before the gleekathon it went by a lot faster though *cackles*_

* * *

**"Cupid"  
Blaine, Kurt/Blaine **

There was something he'd been thinking about for a while… He didn't want to think about it too hard, didn't want people thinking he was bothered by any of it. But then he had a reputation with the other guys at Dalton: He was a bit of a matchmaker. He was always familiar with a number of girls he was able to introduce with some of his classmates. It wasn't too hard… The uniform and the prestige, those were more of a selling point than they seemed to realize. And if one more little push was needed, he always had the right words. So for his part, if being a Warbler didn't set him up well enough as a fixture of Dalton Academy, his ability at making a match solidified the rest.

He was happy to do it, really; nobody liked to be alone. If he could make things happen, for all parties involved, then why shouldn't he? At his old school, he was far from being the 'go-to' guy, unless it was 'go-to make him miserable and afraid.' When he'd made the decision, finally, to leave that place and come to Dalton, one of the most important rules he'd set himself was that he was going to change. He wasn't going to be that boy they'd turned him into anymore. It was going to be back to basics, a fresh start.

He did that, and he became the one, the 'make-me-a-match' king. That was all good and fine, but… nobody likes to be alone, least of all him. He wasn't going to go and air it out for all to know; it was his reason, his business, he liked it that way, and anyway… Who was going to go call on some guy moping around for all to see, thinking he had any luck of finding what he hoped for?

As many matches as he'd been making, his score card was still nothing to brag about. He didn't want to say that it bothered him, but of course it did. He yearned as much as the others did, he dreamed as much as the others did. The only difference was they got their wishes to come true, while he stood there, like the doorman to said wishes… always on the outside, looking in and never allowed on any further. After a while, he'd gotten pretty good at fooling everyone into thinking none of this mattered in any meaningful way. He was just Blaine, cool, collected, maker of matches.

But deep down he had romance in his heart… big, crazy, swelling music kind of love… And over and over, all he ever wanted to hear was "now it's your turn, Blaine, now you go be happy and go love…" And the longer it took, the less likely he found the idea. The more time went by, the more it became clear that if anything ever changed, he was going to have to be careful… He had to be careful that he knew for sure… and before he'd consider anything to mean going forward, he was going to bide his time… friendship was as far as he'd go for a while, first.

When he met Kurt, the first thought he had was… 'Wow, he is cute,' but the second… the second was 'Look at him; that used to be me.' He knew nothing of his life, but he knew everything. He felt that connection, before he knew who he was, where he'd come from and why… none of it mattered. He could spy all he wanted; Blaine wouldn't complain… not ever.

He wanted to help him, no matter what. It wasn't about anything big; sometimes just knowing someone was out there, thinking of him, wishing him well… It would already do so much, like no one else would understand. If he needed more than that, then he'd be there for that, too. He wanted to pass on to Kurt the things which made him stronger, the things which gave him… courage. If it meant being there to accompany him, in doing or saying things he was unable to repeat to others, then that was where he'd be. Even if he didn't need talking, and just really needed someone there… he was on it.

They'd all spent so much, too much time being alone. Now, sure, they were young… it could seem so silly, for something like this to bother them so much, but there they were. These feelings in them, they were strong, and so hard to ignore. It was almost that they would start to think this was how it was all meant to be like, which was possibly the worst thing to happen, especially being the hopeless romantic he was.

Kurt was making things very hard… How was he to keep them as nothing more than friends, when he wanted that 'more…' so, so much. It didn't help his case that Kurt Hummel was… different (in a good way). He was all his own person, something he'd partly had to focus away from, as a Warbler, and that individuality… he almost felt bad, having to keep things as much in check as possible, but it was necessary if Kurt was going to become a Warbler.

Finally, after all this time, his restless hope came to look like patience. He'd waited, and waited, and matched left, and matched right, but somewhere in the middle, there was a seat of honor, and he finally saw it enough to take his seat, his place. As he'd told himself, and even if he had to be careful, they were only going to be friends for now. Christmas, that had been the toughest situation to act innocently in. They'd sang their song, and stopped, and shared a look… Cute, so very cute…

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
